The Apprentice
(Brief Cameo)}} The Unnamed Apprentice is the former apprentice of The Gormogon and the real killer of the lobbyist; Ray Porter during Season 3. He was declared dead by Zack Addy in The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond. Biography The Knight on the Grid At the end of episode, when Ray Porter returned to his home, he is assaulted by an unknown assailant who was hiding in his closet with a dagger in his hand and was murdered after being stabbed in the heart. Sometime after killing Ray Porter, Gormogon killed and possibly cannibalized him to make a place for Zack. The Pain in the Heart Zack confessed to the murder of Ray Porter and was sent to McKinley Psychiatric Hospital instead of a prison. The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond When he returned to the asylum after helping the team solve the murder of Jared Addison, Zack tells Sweets that, while he had helped Gormogon find the lobbyist, he himself had not actually stabbed him. In other words, Zack believes he killed the lobbyist; but, from a legal standpoint, he is considered only an accessory or co-conspirator. Sweets insists Zack change his story, but Zack refuses. He fears, if his secret were to come out, he will find himself in prison, where he is assured by Hodgins to do very poorly. Sweets wanted him to change his story because he believes that the real killer is still out there, but Zack told Sweets that Gormogon killed him in order to recruit Zack since "there could only ever be two." He reminds Sweets, as Zack's therapist, he must not reveal his secret because, if Sweets were to do so, he would be violating doctor-patient confidentiality. The episode closes with Zack at the institution, and Sweets keeping his secret. The Hope in the Horror Zack confessed to Booth and Brennan that he never killed Ray Porter after he learned that he is not capable of killing, not even to save himself and that the time has come for him to re-enter society. Brennan agreed to re-examine the evidence on Ray Porter's remains to find the real killer and Booth agreed to help release Zack believing that he has served his time. The Flaw in the Saw Trying to exonerate Zack, Hodgins finds evidence that Brennan missed pointing towards the true killer of Ray Porter. However, Cam refuses to accept it and accuses Hodgins of tampering with evidence to get Zack freed. Despite telling Hodgins she won't accept the evidence, Cam goes over it after he furiously leaves. The Steal in the Wheels In an attempt to overturn Zack's sentence with the help of Dr. Wyatt Gordon to revisit the Gormogon case that is in a dead end. Later, Hodgins finds a way to find the remains of the attacker who is buried in a masonic coffin with the blodd in the cuff which belongs to Ray Porter. Victims * Ray Porter (Died on November 27, 2007) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers